


Fresh Envy

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a fun quickie thing I wrote from a Tumblr ask prompt. Not beta'd or scrutinized too closely! Maybe one day I'll add some smut at the end.</p><p>Prompt: The Inquisitor fights to hide her jealousy when she catches the Commander sparring one on one with a new female recruit...??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyinquinnsitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinquinnsitor/gifts).



“Is that all you’ve got, Commander?”

The taunt rang out across the training yard into the open window in Sera’s corner of Herald’s Rest. The Inquisitor and Sera were nestled among the pillows in the nook, nibbling on so-so cookies and gossiping about who was seen with whom around Skyhold when they heard the commotion. Sera leapt up first, sending pillows flying onto the floor and clearly not giving a shit.

"Look, there’s a proper sparring match going on – with your CULLY-WULLY, even! Wow, it’s been ages since I’ve seen the Commander in there.”

The Inquisitor wasn’t quite ready to give up her comfy position but was definitely intrigued. “Really? Who is he fighting? Some cocky new recruit, probably. Cullen will make him look like an arse, poor lad.” Ingrid wiped some crumbs from her chest.

“Yeah, about that,” Sera guffawed, “That’s no lad, it’s a lady! A female recruit, and she’s actually giving him the business! Go lady recruit!” She pumped a fist in the air.

“What?” Now it was the Inquisitor’s turn to knock the pillows on the floor. She rushed to the window to see; sure enough, there was her Commander in the midst of what appeared to be an intense sparring match with a woman, a very statuesque and beautiful one. A crowd of spectators were beginning to gather around. Neither partners were wearing helms so her long flaxen hair was flying around her as she dodged and parried. That’s not very practical, the Inquistor thought. Even from the second floor window Ingrid noticed her sparkling green eyes. Suddenly she was hyper aware of her boring brown eyes and short dark hair.

They circled one another, and then the recruit lunged forward with a skillful thrust of her sword. Cullen expertly dodged the strike and countered with a shield bash, which should have knocked the recruit flat on her back but she absorbed the blow, only taking a few steps backward. An “oooh” emanated from the crowd. Ingrid looked at Cullen’s face and noticed his surprise, and a slow smirk spreading across his handsome face. Was that admiration she saw? An ugly and very unfamiliar feeling began to bubble up in her chest. Usually that smirk was reserved for her, and her alone.

Her feeling didn’t go unnoticed. “Awww, somebody is jeaaaaalouss,” Sera sing-songed, poking her in the side. “What, mad that your Cully-Wully is thrusting his sword at another woman? Ha, do you get it? His sword! ‘Cause, you know, his sword is his—“

”Yes, Sera, I get it. No, I’m not jealous! He’s just…doing his job.” Ingrid watched as Cullen and the recruit crossed swords, face to face, both dripping sweat now, eyes locked. She had never seen him so…engaged with another person. “Well, maybe I’m a little jealous,” she admitted. There wasn’t any point in lying. Sera had an amazingly accurate bullshit detector.

“I knew it! C’mon, you know he’s only got eyes for his Inky, he’s just gotta show this lady who’s boss. Maybe you should go down there and show this recruit who his boss is, if you know what I mean?” She elbowed Ingrid, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh Sera, you’re ridiculous! I should go down there anyway, to…show my support for the Commander.” Ingrid turned to leave.

“Yeah, support, right. Go on, then.”

As Ingrid approached the training ring unnoticed, she could smell the steel and sweat and hear the loud grunts and gasps as they continued their fight. The woman was even more striking up close with tan freckled skin and a fierce yet delicate face. Clearly she was a skillful fighter since the match showed no signs of ending soon. There was something undeniably erotic about the whole thing. The fight was reaching a crescendo now – steel clashing against steel, shields glancing off of armor, and still there was a hungry look in his eyes she didn’t like. She suddenly felt an urge to do something, and fast. As if someone else was controlling her body, she positioned herself directly in Cullen’s line of sight at the fence and cast a healing spell on herself. She didn’t need it, but it cast a bright green glow over her body and she hoped it would get his attention, either visibly or he’d sense the magic. It worked; their eyes met, and she gave him her most seductive, charming smile that she only gave him in private. Knowing that all eyes were on the sparring partners, she ran her hand lightly across her breasts, cupping one and giving it a slight squeeze. He watched her hand with a flash of a different sort of hunger, the one she knew well, and suddenly he was knocked on his back by the recruit’s shield. In seconds she was standing over him, and the crowd made sounds of surprise.

“Do you yield, ser?” she shouted, panting heavily, sword at his neck.

“Yes, I yield,” Cullen was winded also, and clearly embarrassed. He reached out a hand and was helped to his feet. “Well done, recruit.” The crowd began to disperse.

“Thank you ser, it was an honor.” The gorgeous recruit saluted and left the ring.

Ingrid felt terrible, but she had been unable to help herself. She had never felt jealousy before and she hadn’t handled it well at all, she felt so ashamed. She approached Cullen, prepared for him to be angry, but was surprised to see him smiling.

“What did I do to deserve that little display, pray tell?” He wiped his brow, and then put a hand on her waist, pulling her close. The smell of him was intoxicating.

“Cullen, I’m so sorry, I just – you were so enthralled by her, the fight was so intense, and she’s so beautiful, and I’m afraid I was a bit…oh, it’s so foolish!” She laughed nervously covering her face with her hands.

He gave a surprised laugh, eyebrows raised. “Were you jealous, my dear Inquisitor? Of a recruit?”

She looked at her feet. “I’m afraid so. You must think me so ridiculous right now.”

Cullen cupped her chin, lifting her head up so he could meet her gaze. “Ingrid,” the way he said her name with such passion and love, he almost didn’t need to continue, “There is not a woman alive, dead or yet to be born that could ever compare to you. You know that, don’t you? That recruit is very skilled; you don’t understand how rare it is to have such talented fighters walk through those gates before they even get their training. My excitement was purely professional, I assure you.”

“Really? She was also very beautiful, you can’t tell me you didn’t notice?”

Cullen chuckled. “I guess you could say that, but frankly, I prefer brunettes. With mysterious, dark eyes.” He kissed her on the forehead. “Who get jealous and pull stunts like that to get my attention.” He gave her another soft kiss on the cheek.

With her insecurity falling away, she looked at him half-lidded. “Well, did it work, Commander?”

“Oh, you’ve got my attention, all right.” He pulled her hips to his, and suddenly she felt his meaning. “Perhaps I should spar with female recruits more often?”

“Mm, let’s not get carried away,” Ingrid leaned in for a deep, tender kiss, Cullen caressing her with needful hands. Without having to speak a word, they rushed off to her quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
